elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Take Up Arms
Can't continue with the Companions quests! So, Vilkas died from nowhere (Yes, nowhere) ... and the other companions don't give me any quests and don't have the follow option anymore! This happened after I did the initiation battle and got the "Vilkas fury" bug because of Lydia. Before Vilkas die he was doing the "guard complex" glitch. I did got a "Hired Muscle" quest with Farkas before this happened, but wasn't able to complete it. Can someone help me? PS: Yes, i tried to fix the bug using the kill/resurrect commands, and the disable/enable ones... I should have waited more, just figured out that I should have used "ResetAI". Hoezell (talk) 21:19, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Just got Vilkas back, but Farkas seems to be disabled... just his copy is walking around, acting as before the quest. Hoezell (talk) 23:01, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I have encountered a different bug; I have started this quest on three different savegames and one completely new game, with the same result every time. I start the quest, Vilkas goes to the courtyard and I try to talk to him....but he doesn't engage in conversation at all, meaning that I can't start the training or move on with the quest. I haven't used any magic on him or attacked neither him nor anyone else, I have tried it both when unknown and after killing a couple of dragons and being Thane, but nothing changes his silence :) 23:21, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm having difficutly proceding with the quest. I get to the part where I follow someone to the quarters and should then be told to sleep in a bed. However, he just stands there. I can talk to him, but nothing happens. I'm playing the xbox version and don't have an old save to load; is it possible I'm doing something wrong or can I just not do these quests? — Soy the Stig (talk) 02:51, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Bring Aela her Shield I am having trouble doing this quest "Take Up Arms". I was told after taking a sword to be sharpened that i had to bring "Aela the Huntress" her shield, and when i press Show On Map, it directs me to a camp of Giants & Mammoths and then puts the pointer in Whiterun, but when i go to Whiterun, it puts the pointer back to the Giants :@. I have been to the jorraskv living quarters and she is nowhere to be found, i have tried going there at different times but the same result, i am playing the xbox version. somebody help!! Vilkas: Annoying and Bugged. Alright, so I was starting up the Companions quest line, like usual. Went and talked to Koldak Whitemane, and he told me that I was in and to go train with Vilkas. I went ahead and came to the courtyard with him per the usual. However, this is where the bug started. When we were perparing to fight, he stopped and said, "Hey, what are you doing? We don't use magic to train around here, welp.". He repeated this over and over, caught in a loop. I started wailing on him with my greatsword, but nothing stopped him from saying that. I figured he was talking about my enchanted weapons, so I went through the trouble of buying an Iron Greatsword from Eorlund up the hill. He still kept saying "We don't use magic to train around here, welp." So I even went to the lengths of taking ALL of my enchanted AND unchanted armors off. So I was just standing there.'' Stark naked,'' swinging my sword over and over, desperately trying to finish this stupid part of the quest, when he FINALLY says "Good job" and tells me to bring his sword to Eorlund. My sigh of relief was cut short when he started attacking me. Trying to brutally murder me with his fists, due to the lack of sword he gave to me. Now he won't stop attacking me. He's really damn annoying. Everytime I walk into Jorrvaskr, he is there, more bugging me then a threat of my life. I really want him gone, but I know he's valueable for continuation of the quest line. How do I get this idiot to calm down? Console or otherwise is fine with me, but he really is getting on my nerves. Help please! ~Shadow Hide You . (talk) 12:36, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :Hahahaha. Fuckin' hilarious. Laughed so hard. I had a similar issue but damn. That's some funny shit man.FortunePayback (talk) 15:29, January 22, 2014 (UTC)FortunePayback No Enchanted Weapons Lv. 57 and starting these dudes. On this quest I was using an enchanted ebony war axe and ebony dagger. He gets pissed and bland somewhat about no using magic. I just kept wailing on the dude and he fell on the ground. Hit him again and we good. Someone list this in the bugs.FortunePayback (talk) 15:26, January 22, 2014 (UTC)FortunePayback